Unexpected
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Pacifica gets a crush on Dipper, but how he could handle this? Will he ever know her feelings for him? And what's the reason with the dead people in the forest? (I'm bad at summaries. LOL. ) NEW CHAPTER! 3.
1. The Forest

**A/N Okay, so- how you may see, I love to ship Dipper and Pacifica, LOL- Like a lot xD. I really think she loves him, so I made a story. Hope you'll like it :D**

* * *

_Prologue_

Mabel. Pacifica hated her so much. She is silly, weird and sooo stupid, but she could never get a thing. Why was her brother so different than her? She described him being smart, mysterious and- cute. Okay, okay. Sometimes she had crushes on boys, but none of them was like Dipper. They mostly were rich, handsome and strong. But Dipper had something special, and she didn't know about it. He had a book. A book full of mysterious creatures and unknown secrets.

* * *

At the S'hack:

Stan and the kids were watching a soccer game, when Mabel suddenly got bored so she drew on her index finger a smiley face, then she began to talk using her index finger. She used the deepest voice she could do.

''Woo, the blue team looks like it's going to fail. They missed SIX MATCHES. No, no... it isn't good.'' Mabel said as she put her hand in Stan and Dipper's face.

''Mabel, could you shut up?'' Dipper said as he moved Mabel's left hand away from their faces. ''We're trying to watch the match!''

''Ow, c'mon Dipper. Mr. Indexfiger just tries to comment the game.'' Mabel explained. She smiled.

''Her dorks-'' They knew that voice. It was owned by-

''WENDY!'' They shoot in unison.

''Hello, Wendy!'' Mabel waved.

''Wanna come in the forest? There are happening weird things.''

''Of course. I'll - we'll come.''

''Great. Let's go.'' Wendy smiled.

* * *

On their way to the forest Dipper could only think at one thing. Was Wendy mad on him, still? He hoped nope. But he wasn't really sure. He was supposed to apologize to her. He cleaned his throat and then he took a deep breathe.

''Wendy? Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. Hope we'll be friends again.'' Wendy giggled.

''Nah, don't worry. That was like a hundred years ago.'' Wendy elbowed Dipper. He smiled. A strange sound came out of a bush.

''Wait!'' Wendy said. She picked up a stick and then she moved it in the bush. She raised a brow.

''AHHHHHHHHHH! You lil' humans! Run away! It was horrible! Horrible!'' Old Man McGucket said as he grabbed Dipper by shirt. Then the old man ran away how fast he could.

* * *

**A/N: How it was? Great? Good? Horrible? Shall I continue it? What you think it's in the forest? Why I talk only in questions? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH PACIFICA ALSO, DON'T WORRY XD. This is just the start. :))) Well, please give me your feedback. :D Thank you!**


	2. Just give me a chance

The threesome looked at him running and screaming.

''What's up with him?'' Dipper asked.

''Well, let's find out.'' Wendy replied

They walked deeper in the forest looking around to discover what was so strange. They looked at the trees. Nothing bad with them. They looked at the waterfall. Nothing bad with it. They looked to the ground- six people laying on the ground. Their eyes were open and white. They didn't breathe nor moving. They were dead. Wendy, Mabel and Dipper were speechless. What caused this? And why? And how?

''Guys, let's go.'' Wendy said.

''Agree.'' Mabel and Dipper said in unison.

* * *

On the road, nobody said a word. It was silent. Only their steps and their breathes were heard. Dipper looked in left, then in right. In left, then in right again. He raised a brow and tried to look clearly at one tree. Two yellow eyes were sparkling at them.

''Guys! Behold!'' Dipper shouted. They turned to the place Dipper pointed, but there was nothing.

''Dipper, isn't time for joking.'' Mabel said.

''Believe me, there was-'' Dipper frowned. ''Okay.''

What could be there? Why nobody believed Dipper? Even Mabel, that knew about the secrets of Gravity Falls. Nothing was like it used to be. Dead people? That actually never happened in Gravity Falls caused by monsters. Nothing was going right, and Dipper was going to stop that.

* * *

2:50 pm. In the town:

''Guys, I'm going home. See ya later, dorks!'' Wendy said. The twins waved at her. They wanted to walk home also, but Dipper attention was caught by a newspaper's headline. ''DEAD PEOPLE IN THE FOREST''. He was supposed to tell the cause.

''Mabel, I'm coming later, kay? I need to buy- some newspapers.''

''Newspapers?'' Mabel looked straight making little eyes looking in Dipper's eyes. She laughed. ''Okay, don't be late.''

He ran fast to the Gravity Falls headquarters. He knocked then he slowly opened the door.

''Hello, Toby. Remember me? Dipper Pines.'' Dipper said.

''Oh, yes kid. How could I forget you?'' He pouted.

''You must post something really important. I know the cause of the dead people.''

''Mhm. Tell me more.'' He took a notebook.

''In the forest a yellow eyed monster killed them. The monster looked black with fur, sharp claws and teeth, his mouth was enormous. You should warn the people to stay away from the forest.''

''Okay. Thank you.'' Toby said. Dipper left the room and then Toby smiled. ''Hehe, loser.''

* * *

8:30. In the morning:

Dipper waked up, brushed his teeth, changed into his everyday clothes and ate the breakfast. He was rushed up because he wanted to buy a newspaper.

''Bye!'' He yelled. But nobody heard him.

When he arrived at the newspaper stand everybody began to whisper.

''It's him.'' They giggled. Dipper was confused. What was so funny? He looked to the newspaper' headline. ''CRAZY BOY IN GRAVITY FALLS. DANGER FOR EVERYBODY''. Dipper was sad. The only thing he saw it was the world spinning. People pointing to him and laughing and tears. He ran away.

''Stupid people. Why do everybody thinks I am crazy?'' He said as he was kicking a rock. He bumped into a girl. Her blonde locks were shining in the sun. She had big blue sparkly eyes. It was Pacifica.

''Are you crying?'' She laughed.

''Um- no! I'm a ma. The men don't cry.'' Dipper said as he wiped his eyes.

''A true man won't lie.'' She argued.

''Why I still talk to you?'' Dipper tried to walk away, but she dragged his arm.

''Because- I believe you.'' She explained.

''Really?!'' Dipper got excited but then his smile faded. ''Wait- this is a trap.''

''No, no.'' Pacifica shook her head. ''I'm telling the truth.'' She smiled. ''If your sister and I aren't friends, why shouldn't we be, too?'' Dipper raised his left brow.

''Okay, I'll give you a chance. But if you try something. This won't be nice.''

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Alisi Thorndyke for helping me to correct my grammatical error :D**


	3. Secrets & Where's Waddles?

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3. I hope it will end good, though. WARNING: IT'S A BIT LONG XD**

* * *

''Fine, fine.'' Paicifca said.

''And one more thing- please try to be nice with Mabel.'' Dipper added. Pacifica nodded.

''Fine, now let's go to find the monster, or maybe a gnome that will kidnap a girl.'' Pacifica laughed as she was walking away. Dipper ran to her.

''Wait- from where did you know about gnomes?'' Dipper asked. Pacifica stared to the ground.

''My ex boyfriend. We used to go on monster hunts when I were ten.'' She rubbed her left arm. Dipper raised his brow.

''What!? You had a boyfriend when you were only 10?'' Dipper got surprised.

''So what?'' She said. ''He was 7.''

''What?! He was-?'' Dipper asked again.

''Could you stop?'' Dipper nodded.

''So- he had this red book full of secrets and magic. We were together in the forest-

_Flashback:_

_''Howdy 'cifica!'' A little boy said._

_''What?'' The blonde girl replied._

_''I wondered if ya wanna go in the forest with me?'' Pacifica looked at the dark deep forest._

_''Umm- no.'' She looked to the ground._

_''C'mon, ya're scared!''_

_''No, I'm not!'' She yelled._

_''Ya, ya are!'' He yelled._

_''Fine, let's go!'' Then she grabbed him by his arm._

_The silence of the forest was suddenly broken by a noise. Both stopped walking._

_''What was that?'' Pacifica whispered._

_''I don't know.'' The boy whispered back._

_''Run!'' Pacifica yelled._

_They ran how fast they could, at one moment they realized the creature disappeared._

_''What do ya think it was, 'Cifica?''_

_''I don't know.'' She replied. The boy leaned on a tree then he heard a sound, just like he hit something made of metal. He cleaned the dust and noticed a weird machine there. He wanted to touch it._

_''Wait!'' Pacifica slapped his arm. ''It might be dangerous.''_

_''Dangerous? Oh c'mon, 'Cifica!'' As he said that he pushed a button. The ground moved revealing an old dusty red book with cobwebs on it._

_They both looked through the pages._

_''It is amazing!'' The boy said._

End of flashback:

''But the days passed, and he seemed insane. He gone crazy about the power that he had, so I broke-up with him.'' She explained.

''Wait- could you tell me his name?'' Dipper asked. Pacifica bit her lip.

''Gideon.''

* * *

MEANWHILE AT MYSTERY S'HACK:

Grunkle Stan was sitting on the couch looking at Ducktective when Mabel came fast and blocked his view to the TV.

''Grunkle Stan!'' She yelled.

''Kid, move away. I can't see anything!'' Grunkle Stan said as he was shifting his head from left to right.

''Oops, sorry.'' Mabel said, then she moved a bit to right.

''Now, go ahead.'' He said.

''Grunkle Stan! Waddles disappeared!''

''Chill, he'll be back soon. Maybe he went to a pig party or something.'' Grunkle Stan said then he burst in laughing. He stopped after he cleaned his tears of joy. ''Now, back to work.''

Mabel crossed her arms. ''No, Grunkle Stan, not today. I am going to go back to work, AFTER, you-'' she punched him in the chest with her index finger ''-will bring Waddles back home, safe and sound.'' After she said that she went off room and slammed the door in her back.

''I need- 'THE GANG' '' Grunkle Stan said with a dramatic face. ''Soos! Wendy!'' He yelled. After he said that they entered in the room how fast they could.

''Yes sir?'' They said in unison making a solider pose.

''Mabel's pig missing. Mission: Bring her pig home or try to make something to look like a pig.'' He said. ''Now, goooo!'' Then he pushed them out of the room. He slammed the door.

''So how are we going to do this?'' Wendy asked.

''I've got an idea.''

* * *

AFTER 10 MINUTES:

''Wendy, give me the glue.'' She handed him some glue. ''Thank you.'' He said as he glued a tail to a teddy bear. The teddy bear was painted in pink, he had a fake pig nose attached to him and a tiny curly tail.''

''Err- Soos? Do you think Mabel will believe this is Waddles? I'm not really sure, it kinda looks fakeish.''

''Don't worry, I know what I do. And she's coming! ACT NATURALLY!'' Soos yelled. Mabel came in the room.

''Guys, that's- WADDLES!'' Mabel yelled as she hugged 'WADDLES'. Mabel stopped hugging the teddy bear then she stared at it with tiny eyes. ''Wait a minute- you put on weigh, you little thief.'' Mabel laughed. ''C'mon Waddles, I'll take you for a walk.'' Mabel began to walk, but 'Waddles' didn't follow her.

''Mabel- Waddles is-'' Wendy tried to talk.

''I know right what it is Waddles, Wendy.''

''Really?'' Wendy got worried.

''He's to lazy to walk, of course!'' She picked up the toy and went off the room. They both stared at the door.

''Wow, she believed us.'' Soos said.

''Yes, yes she did.'' Wendy replied.

* * *

**A/N: Blahhh- I don't like how this chapter ended. It looks rubbish and it's too long, but I really wanted to put some 'Mabel' in there. Review, please? I wanna hear your feedback :P, XOXO Cathy.**


End file.
